catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Character Art Project
Nightstar (W) - Redone I hope I can start posting new chararts now. I can revert the edits if I wasn't supposed to do this yet. Comments on this? The original creator was me, I redid everything --Nightshine 04:01, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :Night, thank you so much! I'm sorry I couldn't help, I had to eat dinner. Anyway, she's beautiful! I would blur the ear pink, and maybe brighten the highlights a little [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:34, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded blurred ear pink and brightened highlights--Nightshine 05:50, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Awesome possom i actually dont see anything wrong LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 19:52, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Ripplefrost (W) - CBA Okay, she looks so much better. I was the original creator, and I did not like her original image at all. So, I completely redid her. Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:34, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Lighten the white chest a little more and darken the shading--Nightshine 05:52, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: Better? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:37, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Comments before approval?--Nightshine 01:50, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Dawnfire (W) - CBA Original creator was me; I redid everything. She looks like ten times better now xD Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:34, March 10, 2011 (UTC) This is great! I see nothing wrong, so that reminds me, we should find a way of approving the images since it's not really the same as usual CAP images--Nightshine 05:52, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Comments before approval?--Nightshine 00:23, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Echowave (W) - CBA Original artist was Echopaw; She's been completely redone, I hope she looks alright. Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:34, March 10, 2011 (UTC) This looks amazing! I love the wave marking! Smudge the while transition a little more and make the blue tail tip more noticeable--Nightshine 05:51, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ....I really wish I could just flood the page with the periods. This is....oh my gosh, God help me. I cannot find the correct words that will describe everything..let's just say epicly awesome until I find those words (which will probably be flooding the page) I really only see that the shading needs to be darkened a bit. [[User:Icestorm123|'☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 23:08, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: Thanks guys :) Better? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:41, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Comments before approval?--Nightshine 01:51, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh my gosh I love her! <3333 Sakura-chan 03:04, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Nightstar (D) - Redone Original artist was me. I redid it. Comments?--Nightshine 05:50, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Beatiful. I see a little blurred lineart on the butt, kind of the end of the tail, and a little on the right ear(Viewer's right). foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 23:25, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Hm I don't see any blurred line art --Nightshine 00:12, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Nightstar (Q) - Redone I like this one much better than my old one. Comments? Nightshine 06:00, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Can you lighten her a bit? IF im not supposed to be here, kill me now.... foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 23:24, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I used the same colours as from her other images, so it should be fine--Nightshine 00:17, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, alright then. I really like her :3 foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 00:35, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Can you brighten the highlights? I can't really see the line art [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:36, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded I didn't originially add highlights, but I added some now --Nightshine 01:52, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Rushingriver (W) - Redone Comments? Xigbar; The Freeshooter 21:38, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Holy cow :O The only thing i see is that the shoulder has a little blurred lineart, and i see some on the hind leg paw. And, isnt this the old blank? If it is, use this one- foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 23:28, March 10, 2011 (UTC) And you also have to add this to your reservations--Nightshine 00:17, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Can someone transfer this to the new blank for me? Xigbar; The Freeshooter 01:11, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I'll do it for you. But for this image, did you redo it, or just tweak it?--Nightshine 01:14, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay I updated it--Nightshine 01:25, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks~. I tweaked it. I edited the color of the original image, and fixed the stripes and earpink. Xigbar; The Freeshooter 02:31, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Hawkfire (D) - Redone : Orignal artist, Awesome Hawkcake. Kill me now if it is horrible. Like srsly. I don't like the stripes a lot nor do I like the white transition. And -prays that it matches the warrior image- xP [[User:Icestorm123|'☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 23:52, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :This is really pretty Ice :) But, she doesn't really match her warrior image. Try saturating and darkening her more, and add a lot more stripes [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:02, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Make this a short-haired blank. Darken the ear pink and smudge the white transition--Nightshine 00:15, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :How, Nightshine? [[User:Icestorm123|'☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 00:16, March 11, 2011 (UTC) How what?--Nightshine 00:23, March 11, 2011 (UTC) How do you change the blank? [[User:Icestorm123|'☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 00:27, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Either redo it or layer another blank over it and get rid of the black pixels--Nightshine 00:37, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Firepelt (W) - Redone : Um...meh. Orignal artist was Satsu, and I think her version is way much better than mine xP. The scars are....horrible. [[User:Icestorm123|'☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 00:06, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :Ice he's awesome! Define the scars more, and blur the shading on his chest [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:07, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :What do you mean define? -no vocabulary skills- *dies* XP [[User:Icestorm123|'☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 00:08, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Define just means they have to be more noticeable. Darken the ear pink and shading. Also add this to your reservations along with Hawkfire's image. --Nightshine 00:14, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Cloudstar (D)- Declined I don't know who the orignal was, but i'm really proud of this! I think that it could be Hawkey or Nightfall, but im not sure. I feel like something's missing....foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 00:54, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I think this will have to be declined. Only Warriors/Senior Warriors can redo images. -Sage the little kitten. 00:55, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Really O.o i didnt know that. foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 00:56, March 11, 2011 (UTC) See the Guidelines. -Sage the little kitten. 00:58, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Sage is right. Sorry Foxclaw! And just a note to everyone else, you have to reserve your images on the table. Nightshine 00:59, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Because i looked in Tweak week (in discussions) and it didnt say anything about that, All i saw was- (I deleted this because it was just taking up space. -foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 02:40, March 11, 2011 (UTC)) :It's right here, it's the first rule on the list. Sorry! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:33, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay then. Go ahead and decline it, Night, you can take over if you want, but, please make sure to give me credit ;) foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 02:40, March 11, 2011 (UTC)